This invention relates generally to the bracketing of instruments, such as electrical components, to a utility pole or the like, but more specifically, pertains to a novel flexible banding means that can secure brackets and its connected instruments directly to a supporting pole without necessitating the need for drilling any apertures or inserting any fasteners through the structure of the pole itself while stably supporting an electrical instrument or related type equipment high upon that erected pole.
There are a variety of pole banding means that have long been available in the prior art, most of them incorporating some type of a bracket that is held by a band that secures to a pole, and such is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Blaw, U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,083, wherein is shown the concept of holding objects, such as a flag, to a pole through the use of a band. But, the particular style of band and its means for connection together for its securement to a light pole is quite distinct from the structure of applicant's invention herein.
The U.S. patent to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,881, discloses a sign supporting mechanism, and a holder therefor, wherein one or more straps secure a sign in place. In this particular instance, it is significant to note in the particular shown holder that the straps are folded back about themselves, at the location of a turn buckle clamp, and that a binding of the outer strap upon the inner strap ends is what apparently holds the straps securely in place upon its shown pole.
The patent to Petersen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,216, shows the use of cables for attaching between connecting means for securement of a pole band about a pole, as shown. It is to be noted that an adjustment or tightening means is also disclosed at the ends of at least a pair of the contiguous cable ends and which are subject to interconnecting by a bolt for taking up any slack during tightening of the cables about the shown pole.
The U.S. patent to Banck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,205, discloses another form of bracketing device for securement about tubes.
The patent to Richter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,800, shows another form of mounting device, in this particular instance for holding various outdoor decorations in place, and it is to be noted that a strap has its ends bound tightly between said strap and the pole for binding purposes. It is also to be noted that the mounting device of this particular patent utilizes a pair L-brackets, rather than just one, associated with their own separate screws for tightening and adjustment purposes for holding the main bracket to the supporting pole.
The U.S. patent to J. L. Salmon, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,978, and which is owned by a common assignee of the invention of this current application, discloses a pair of adjusting brackets for securing, in this particular instance, electrical devices to a utility pole.
The U.S. patent to Cheslock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,110, discloses a support assembly, but it is just not constructed in any way similar to the structured concept of this current invention which is devised particularly for securement to a telephone or utility pole for holding bracketing devices for supporting other electrical or equivalent instruments high upon the erected pole, without necessitating the use of any screws, or the like.
The U.S. patent to Kautz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,438, also discloses a transformer mounting apparatus, wherein its link assemblies cooperate with the adjustment bolt-nut combinations for tightening the installation in place upon a utility pole.
The patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,992, shows another form of a transformer mounting assembly, having a series of adjustment bolts holding the shown apparatuses in place.
U.S. patent to Heard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,707, discloses another form of mounting device, incorporating a band, but the particular band, in addition to its other supported elements, are held together by various components that are quite distinct from what is shown being devised as invention and as described in this current application. But, what is similar with respect to this Heard patent is the fact that it is utilizing a channel member that is secured by a band means for attachment of that channel and its supported sign to a circular post.
In another U.S. patent to Heard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,233, there is shown a related type of strap held mounting device for securement of another component to a utility pole, and which incorporates a saddled shaped seat for centering of the device to the pole.
In yet another Heard patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,240, there is shown a further variation upon the earlier inventions of this particular patentee.
And in still another Heard U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,381, there is disclosed another variation upon a mounting device, and what is pertinent about this particular device, as with all of the Heard patented inventions, is that most of them do incorporate some form of a channel-shaped member for use in an installation means for holding other components thereto. But, what is different about these Heard channel-shaped members, and the invention of this current application, is that in Heard, channel openings are all directed toward the utility pole, primarily for either seating or band grasping purposes, whereas, the channel openings for the instrument bracket of this current invention are all directed outwardly, for cooperating with a series of fastening means, such as bolts, and which may be used for mounting and securing of other instrumentalities to the bracket, and hence upon the erected pole.
Finally, the patent to Seebinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,529, shows another form of band held bracket assembly for securement upon a utility pole, and which would appear to be able to avoid the necessity for drilling any holes into the post, for securement of other apparatuses thereto.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this current invention, to provide various structured brackets that may be tightened securely upon a utility or other pole, any load bearing device whether it be disposed in any angle, without necessitating any drilling within the same, but yet which brackets are shaped and formed for cooperating with fasteners, adjustably, for stably holding various electrical instruments or other components high upon the utility pole.
Another object of this invention is to provide an extruded or other bracket for a instrument support and which incorporates a channel-like slotted opening for cooperating with the heads of fasteners for mounting of various instruments to the erected pole.
Still another object of this invention is to provide other forms of shaped brackets, primarily made as extrusions, and thereby can be made to varying widths, as desired, for cooperating with fasteners and for holding various instruments high upon a utility or other pole.
Still another object of this invention is to provide various shaped channel-like brackets that may be used either individually, or in combination, for securement by means of flexible banding means to a utility pole and for holding a variety of electrical instruments, or other components, to a utility pole.
Still another object of this invention is to provide various types of contracting connectors that cooperate with the ends of a flexible band for tightly securing the said band around a utility or other pole and being useful for holding the various type of instrumentalities as previously described.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide various types of connectors, being generally extruded in configuration, and which may contain a series of slots for cooperating with fastening bolts, and a flexible band for securement of various instruments to a utility pole, without necessitating the need for any drilling into the pole or other fasteners for a direct connection of the instrument bracket thereto.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an instrument supporting system formed from a bracket and a flexible banding means that may be readily and promptly installed high upon a utility pole, and done so rather quickly due to the unique construction of the various components that make up this mounting system.
These and other objects may become mor apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.